


Crush'd

by thisaccountisdone



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaccountisdone/pseuds/thisaccountisdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has a bad habit of speaking before she thinks. And of course when Fitz and Gigi drag her and Darcy out to lunch and play a round of "Darcy Storytime", it happens. And of course the topic has to be kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush'd

**Author's Note:**

> written at 2am while manic. forgive any mistakes/oocness. also pansexual gigi or bust.

"You've never kissed anyone?" Lizzie nearly shrieked in disbelief. Darcy went rigid and his face drained of colour. Beside him, Fitz grinned and Gigi innocently pretended to drink her soda. 

Somehow, Lizzie and Darcy had been ambushed and dragged onto this luncheon. Lizzie was certain it was part of Gigi's master plan. Maybe even Fitz letting this piece of information slip was some subtle part of their plot. 

Gigi and Fitz had taken seats across from one another; forcing Lizzie and Darcy to sit face to face. Their faces were bright red as they blushed profusely at one another. Fitz and Gigi made most of the conversation; sometimes prompting them to join in.

It turned into Darcy Storytime, much to Darcy's dismay. For the most part, Lizzie was silent. She listened to each story in silent awe as her head tried to wrap itself around feelings she didn't want to acknowledge. Then Fitz decided to mention Darcy's lack of sexual prowess and Lizzie did that thing where her mouth moved of its own accord.

"Our friend has no game," Fitz acknowledged solemnly, shaking his head in disdain. That much was obvious but still never been kissed. The idea was foreign to her because to her, kissing was natural. She understood that other people didn't enjoy it but it was still weird to consider.

"It's not my lack of "game", as you so eloquently put it. I just don't find that I need to kiss others to feel fulfillment," Darcy replied bitterly. It looked as if his head was about to burst or spin around Exorcist-style. She almost felt bad for him.

Once again, her mouth moved before her brain could catch up to it. "Okay, but not even on a dare? Not even when you were drunk?" A blush crept across her face but she ignored it.

Fitz and Gigi raised their eyebrows in unison and collapsed into a fit of giggles. Lizzie looked at them in confusion. "What did I say?"

"I don't think Will has ever been drunk in his life," Gigi replied, looking at her brother with a teasing smile. He returned her gaze with a glare that would turn even the sun to ice.

"Not to sound like my younger, more wild sister but what did you do during college?" Lizzie wasn't the kind to go out and party every night but she had her share of partying. There were times when Charlotte would drag her out and other times she went of her own free will. She didn't drink recreationally but she had been drunk. It was part of the college experience.

"Study?" Darcy answered in a voice that was more of a question than anything. Gigi began laughing again as Darcy's lips formed a thin line. He knew that Gigi wasn't exactly a wild party girl but she still had more experiences than himself. It would be saddening if he cared.

Lizzie nodded. His answer didn't surprise her; what else would Darcy do? "Well that's... Respectable." Darcy's face became even more pinched, which Lizzie didn't know was possible.

"We should change the subject," Darcy began and- looking pointedly at his sister and Fitz- continued bitterly, "to something other than myself."

"Well then," Gigi said with a mischievous grin, "how about we turn the topic to Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

Lizzie's eyes grew wide. "No no no, we don't need to hear any more about me. I have a vlog, remember?"

"We know that. But I'm sure there's something you can tell us about yourself that we don't already know." Gigi leaned in and propped her chin in her hands. She was already expecting a reply.

"Damn you. What do you want to know?"

Fitz mimicked Gigi with a grin. "Tell us about your wild college life."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Gigi asked with a waggle of her eyebrows. As Lizzie's face turned red, Fitz elbowed Gigi. She let out a squeal and lightly smacked the back of his head.

"No," Lizzie said, "I'll play your little game." She downed her drink (she was so glad she ordered alcohol) in one large gulp and took a deep breath. It was hard to ignore the look on Darcy's face which seemed to be a mixture of fear and fascination. She wasn't going to think about what that meant (although her mind immediately did such a thing).

Gigi clapped her hands and stared at Lizzie with wide, expectant eyes. "Alright, if you must know, yes I have." (Cue mock scandalized gasp from Fitz. "You're gay." "Shut up, so are you." "Pansexual.") "My friends decided it would be fun to play Truth or Dare. Of course, after middle school dares are always something involving nudity or kissing. I chose dare and they made me kiss this other girl. I realized I am definitely not into chicks."

"Too bad," Gigi said with a dramatic sigh. As hard as Lizzie tried not to, her gaze flitted to Darcy. His hands were clenched on the table- knuckles white- and his eyes were stony. She began to reach out her hand but pulled it back quickly. She swallowed, hoping no one noticed.

She didn't want to like him and she certainly didn't mean to but she couldn't help it. Ever since that letter, she saw a different side of him. She'd been so blind but when he was with Fitz and Gigi, he was more open. He talked more and sometimes he smiled.

He was never fully comfortable around Lizzie herself but sometimes he would look at her and she would think that he was still in love with her. She wasn't sure how he could be after everything and she told herself not to get her hopes up, although she had no reason to hope.

Her eyes flickered downwards to inspect the table, which was incredibly interesting apparently. Unbeknownst to her, Fitz and Gigi exchanged a triumphant look. Suddenly, Gigi looked down at her phone and gasped. Lizzie's head whipped up.

Gigi grabbed Fitz's arm and pulled him up. He looked at her in shock and, in reply, she raised her eyebrows. He raised his (because they had perfected the art of eyebrow communication) and they left without a word.

"So," Lizzie began, "this is awkward."

Darcy nodded stiffly. "It seems as though my sister has once again designed for us to be left alone together."

"I wonder why." She stared at her hands, splayed out across the table; Darcy's were still balled up.

For a few minutes, neither of them spoke. Her mind couldn't come up with any words besides "holy shit". Clearly that wasn't conducive to creating conversation. He unclenched his hands, clenched them again, and unclenched them.

There was only one topic her mind could stay on and her unfortunate habit of thinking out loud made the set up even more awkward. "So... You've never been kissed?" She raised her eyes just enough to see him swallow harshly.

"Yeah..." Her face felt like it would catch on fire at any moment. She shouldn't have said that. God, why did she always end up saying things she'd regret? Where could she possibly go from there?

She knew what Lydia's reply would be to that. Lydia was the bold one who would grin lecherously and say, "I could change that." But Lizzie was not- and would never be- Lydia. Anyways, she didn't even like Darcy that way, right?

But she did. She'd been trying to deny it since Gigi forced them together at Pemberley. When did her life become the most awkward romantic comedy to ever exist? She wasn't entirely sure how to confess this but if Darcy could do it, so could she.

"So uh, you know Fitz and Gigi's plan, right? I mean, of course you do, they're not exactly subtle. Uh," she cut herself off. Darcy was staring at her in confusion. She swallowed awkwardly and started over. "What I'm saying is their plan to make me like you? Yeah, good for them."

Darcy stared at her some more, causing her face to burn even more. "Are you saying... that you like me?" The words were strained and she imagined it was because he pitied her. Of course he didn't have feelings for her anymore and now she had feelings for him.

"Possibly... Maybe. Alright yes!" Lizzie buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to see his face now. He probably felt so sorry for her.

"So does this mean we're dating?"

It took a moment for the words to register in Lizzie's mind. She was so convinced that he didn't like her anymore and only put up with these schemes for his sister's sake. Apparently, she was dead wrong.

She lifted her head slightly out of her hands and gazed up at him. "I guess so."

"Gigi is going to be so happy," Darcy said with a scowl.

"We can not date," Lizzie told him with a raised eyebrow.

"That is definitely not happening."

Lizzie grinned and, in return, a smile lit up Darcy's face. "Should we tell Fitz and Gigi or let them stew?"

"I vote for the latter."

"Good choice. Apparently, I like you for a reason. However," Lizzie leaned across the table until her face was in front of Darcy's. It was kind of awkward and the table was pressing into her stomach but she ignored it. If she was going to be spontaneous and bold, now was the perfect time. "there is some business to be attended to."

She lightly pressed her lips against his, her hands planted firmly on the table in front of her. He jumped slightly in surprise and, for a moment, he didn't respond. But then his lips were moving against hers and she took the cue to part her lips. He tasted like mint and honestly, why would that surprise her? It wasn't a long kiss and it was slightly awkward but it was enough.

They were still both trying to get past the surprise of all that had happened in the past hour. Lizzie sat back down and watched as Darcy's face filtered through emotions. There was contentment, surprise, pride, more surprise, happiness, and then surprise again. She wondered how long it would take for him to get over the surprise. She hoped it would be awhile; she liked that she rendered him speechless.


End file.
